Question: Kevin drove his car for $3$ miles on each of the past $6$ days. How many miles did Kevin drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Kevin went driving. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 18\text{ miles}$ Kevin driven a total of $18$ miles.